mitt_and_onfandomcom-20200214-history
116th United States Congress
The 116th United States Congress occurred between January 3, 2019 to January 3, 2021, during the last two years of the Mitt Romney presidency. Senate In the 115th Congress, The Republicans had 50 seats, Democrats had 46, Social Democrats had 2 and Independents had 2. Alabama * Doug Jones (D) * Richard Shelby ® Alaska * Mark Begich (D) * Lisa Murkowsi ® Arizona * Kyrsten Simena (D) * Meghan McCain ® Arkansas * Tom Cotton ® * John Boozman ® California * Kevin De Leon (D) * Eric Garcetti (D) Colorado * Mark Udall (D) * Michael Bennett (D) Connecticut * Chris Murphy (D) * Richard Blumenthal (D) Delaware * Tom Carper (D) * Chris Coons (D) Florida * Debbie Wasserman Schultz (D) * Marco Rubio ® Georgia * Michelle Nunn (D) * Johnny Ivakson ® Hawaii * Mazie Hirono (D) * Brian Schatz (D) Idaho * Jim Risch ® * Mike Crapo ® Illinois * Dick Durbin (D) * Tammy Duckworth (D) Indiana * Richard Lugar ® * Todd Young ® Iowa * Bruce Braley (D) * Chuck Grassley ® Kansas * Greg Orman (I) * Jerry Moran ® Kentucky * Allison Grimes (D) * Rand Paul ® Louisiana * Mary Landrieu (D) * Bobby Lindal ® Maine * Augus King (I) * Susan Collins ® Maryland * Ben Cardin (D) * Chris Van Hollen (D) Massachusetts * Jill Stein (SD) * John Kerry (D) Michigan * Debbie Stabenow (D) * Gary Peters (D) Minnesota * Amy Klobuchar (D) * Tina Smith (D) Mississippi * Roger Wicker ® * Chris McDaniels ® Missouri * Sarah Steelman ® * Roy Blunt ® Montana * Denny Rehberg ® * Steve Daines ® Nebraska * Deb Fischer ® * Ben Sasse ® Nevada * Jacky Rosen (D) * Joe Heck ® New Hampshire * Jeanne Shaheen (D) * Kelly Ayotte ® New Jersey * Donald Norcross (D) * Cory Booker (D) New Mexico * Martin Heinrich (D) * Tom Udall (D) New York * Kirsten Gillibrand (D) * Chuck Schumer (D) North Carolina * Kay Hagan (D) * Richard Burr ® North Dakota * Rick Berg ® * John Hoeven ® Ohio * Josh Mandel ® * Rob Portman ® Oklahoma * Jim Infole ® * James Lankford ® Oregon * Jeff Merkley (D) * Ron Wyden (D) Pennsylvania * Bob Casey Jr. (D) * Pat Toomey ® Rhode Island * Sheldon Whitehouse (D) * Jack Reed (D) South Carolina * Lindsey Graham ® * Tim Scott ® South Dakota * Mike Rounds ® * John Thune ® Tennessee * Bob Corker ® * Lamar Alexander ® Texas * Beto O'Rourke (D) * John Cornyn ® Utah * Evan McMullin ® * Mike Lee ® Vermont * Bernie Sanders (SD) * Patrick Leahy (D) Virginia * Dave Marsden (D) * Mark Warner (D) Washington * Maria Cantwell (D) * Patty Murray (D) West Virginia * Joe Manchin (D) * Shelley Capito Moore ® Wisconsin * Tammy Baldwin (D) * Ron Johnson ® Wyoming * John Barrasso ® * Mike Enzi ® Category:American Congressional Sessions